Infamous Wars: A Conduit in the Republic!
by Abramus5250
Summary: A different series of circumstances with the Beast and the RFI in New Marais land Cole on Coruscant days before the events leading up to the Clone Wars.  Casting call for OCs has been closed, but if you wish to leave an idea, please feel free to do so.


Infamous Wars Challenge

In the terms of crossovers, this one is a big one. So, in order to advance the story line, many OC characters are needed. I will need around twenty or so OC's in addition to as many characters from the universes I can fit in.

Requirements are as follows:

Name: Obviously the name of the character doesn't HAVE to be accurate for the species, but a little realism helps. All characters must have a real name and any nicknames must come AFTER the full name has been described. No mysterious characters with only a nickname or codename.

Species: This will help influence the outcome of discussions and overall filler material. However, be sure to not just pick the most obvious ones, like humans or rodians or twi'leks. There could be a hutt conduit or an ewok or trandoshan or kaminoan. Still, it would never hurt to have some of the classics.

Power: A conduit power that the being wields. Note: it cannot be all-encompassing or an addition to Force sensitivity. There are **NO** force sensitive conduits. Also, no super ridiculous powers like black hole generation or ultimate matter manipulation or time control. For now, Cole is the most powerful conduit in the galaxy. Make the power simple, but in a way that it can be branched off of. Example: a Gungan who can control plasma can eventually fire it out of his palms like a blaster and absorb it when hit. Same thing goes for a flying Ewok: he can eventually create sonic booms at will and summon tornados.

Personality: Give the character a little, well, character. No blank slates and definitely no mary sue/gary stus that will get lots of review stating they should do this or that. This story is being written by me and characters submitted become my responsibility, though updates and ideas help. Also be sure to describe the character's looks: do they have any scars or artificial limbs or prosthetics?

Former Occupation: A defining characteristic, what did this being do before the event giving them powers? Were they a commercial pilot, a bounty hunter, a merchant, a smuggler, a slave, etc?

Short Life Summary: Give a bit of background on the being. However, I don't want a freakin' biopic twelve pages in the making on a single OC. Shorter is better up to a point, unless lots of IMPORTANT things happened that made that being who they are. Be sure not to just say "oh, he likes killing and never backs down from a fight: the end". I need pivotal life moments in a crisp and clear format. Historical decisions, such as being in attendance at the withdrawal of the Trade Federation at Naboo, are fine as well.

End results: If you don't like the way your character is being portrayed, PM me and tell me what could be done differently. I will decide on how to incorporate any changes I think should be implemented. Also note that evil characters may need to be taken out later by Cole: so be sure that if you want your character evil, be prepared for them to die.

But enough of my ranting: here is a small preview, already several chapters into the story:

_Cole stood back in shock: this man and all of the former prisoners behind him were this galaxy's version of a Conduit. Just how in the hell did they carry a similar gene?_

_Cole turned his head at the sound of a beep from his comlink: the commandos were back._

_He walked up to the sergeant, glancing over his shoulder at the potential Conduits._

_"Call in the gunships: we have what we came for." With a nod, the captain patched through to the Beacon. Minutes later, Cole saw the specks grow larger until the gunships had landed. Piling on with everyone else, Cole waited until the last passenger had left before detonating the explosives. A massive blast emanated from the training facility in the distance. He watched as the bleak building that was the prison became smaller and smaller, until the speck vanished from his sight._

_The bay doors closed, cutting off his vision. He felt himself start to become lighter. As Cole felt the ship finally exit the atmosphere and head towards the waiting Beacon, a startling thought crept into his mind._

_Could he form an Order of Conduits?_


End file.
